Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews
''Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews ''is a show by Chris Stuckmann where he reviews movies currently out in theatres. This show was hosted on YouTube from 2010 before he was picked up by TGWTG.com in 2014. Episodes *Guardians of the Galaxy (July 31st, 2014) *Sharknado 2 (August 12th, 2014) *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (August 21st, 2014) *Top 10 Comic Book Movies (September 4th, 2014) *Forrest Gump (September 11th, 2014) *Left Behind (2014) (October 9th, 2014) *The Judge (October 11th, 2014) *John Wick (October 16th, 2014) *Fury (October 19th, 2014) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (December 4th, 2014) *The Best Movies of 2014 (January 5th, 2015) *The Worst Movies of 2014 (January 5th, 2015) *Taken 3 (January 13th, 2015) *Most Anticipated Movies of 2015 (January 15th, 2015) *Jupiter Ascending (February 9th, 2015) *Fifty Shades of Grey (February 16th, 2015) *Kingsman - The Secret Service (February 17th, 2015) *McFarland, USA (February 24th, 2015) *Chappie (March 9th, 2015) *Cinderella (March 16th, 2015) *Insurgent (March 21st, 2015) *The Gunman (March 22nd, 2015) *Furious 7 (April 5th, 2015) *Unfriended (April 6th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible (April 11th, 2015) *Lost River (April 12th, 2015) *The Longest Ride (April 16th, 2015) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (April 29th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (May 6th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible II (May 8th, 2015) *Mad Max: Fury Road (May 13th, 2015) *Pitch Perfect 2 (May 17th, 2015) *Collateral - My Favorite Movies (May 21st, 2015) *Poltergeist (May 22nd, 2015) *Hot Pursuit (May 24th, 2015) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (May 27th, 2015) *Aloha (May 31st, 2015) *Jurassic Park III (June 3rd, 2015) *Insidious: Chapter 3 (June 6th, 2015) *When Marnie Was There (June 7th, 2015) *Jurassic World (June 10th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (June 12th, 2015) *Inside Out (June 21st, 2015) *Dope (June 24th, 2015) *Ted 2 (June 26th, 2015) *Terminator: Genisys (July 3rd, 2015) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Combo) (July 5th, 2015) *Magic Mike XXL (July 7th, 2015) *Minions (July 11th, 2015) *The Gallows (July 12th, 2015) *Ant-Man (July 15th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible III (July 16th, 2015) *The Death of Superman Lives: What Happened? (July 19th, 2015) *Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (July 22nd, 2015) *Pixels (July 25th, 2015) *Southpaw (July 26th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (August 2nd, 2015) *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F (August 5th, 2015) *Fantastic Four (August 6th, 2015) *The Gift (August 8th, 2015) *The Sixth Sense (August 13th, 2015) *The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (August 15th, 2015) *Straight Outta Compton (August 16th, 2015) *Unbreakable (August 19th, 2015) *Sinister 2 (August 25th, 2015) *Hitman: Agent 47 (August 28th, 2015) *American Ultra (August 29th, 2015) *The Village (September 2nd, 2015) *The Transporter Refueled (September 4th, 2015) *Goodnight Mommy (September 6th, 2015) *Lady in the Water (September 7th, 2015) *The Visit (September 11th, 2015) *Star Wars - My Favorite Movies (September 12th, 2015) *Black Mass (September 16th, 2015) *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (September 19th, 2015) *Duel (September 23rd, 2015) *Sicario (September 26th, 2015) *The Intern (September 27th, 2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (September 29th, 2015) *The Martian (October 2nd, 2015) *The Walk (October 4th, 2015) *Hook (October 7th, 2015) *Pan (October 10th, 2015) *Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (October 17th, 2015) *Minority Report (October 18th, 2015) *Goldeneye (October 23rd, 2015) *Thoughts on Paranormal Activity - The Ghost Dimension (October 24th, 2015) *Steve Jobs (October 25th, 2015) *Casino Royale (October 30th, 2015) *Spectre (November 5th, 2015) *The Peanuts Movie (November 8th, 2015) *Return of the Jedi (November 13th, 2015) *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (November 15th, 2015) *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (November 19th, 2015) *Creed (November 24th, 2015) *Victor Frankenstein (November 28th, 2015) *Krampus (December 4th, 2015) *The Revenant (December 6th, 2015) *In the Heart of the Sea (December 11th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (December 19th, 2015) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoiler Review (December 20th, 2015) *The Hateful Eight (December 21st, 2015) *Point Break (December 26th, 2015) *Joy (December 27th, 2015) *The Best Movies of 2015 (December 29th, 2015) *The Worst Movies of 2015 (December 30th, 2015) *The Big Short (January 2nd, 2016) *The Forest (January 8th, 2016) *Spider-Man (January 14th, 2016) *13 Hours (January 16th, 2016) *Norm of the North (January 17th, 2016) *The 5th Wave (January 22nd, 2016) *Dirty Grandpa (January 23rd, 2016) *The Boy (January 24th, 2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (January 30th, 2016) *Jane Got a Gun (January 31st, 2016) *Hail, Caesar! (February 4th, 2016) *Deadpool (February 7th, 2016) *Spider-Man 2 (February 12th, 2016) *Zoolander 2 (February 13th, 2016) *The Witch (February 18th, 2016) *Race (February 21st, 2016) *Only Yesterday (February 26th, 2016) *Gods of Egypt (February 26th, 2016) *Zootopia (March 3rd, 2016) *London Has Fallen (March 4th, 2016) *The Boy and the Beast (March 6th, 2016) *The Other Side of the Door (March 10th, 2016) *10 Cloverfield Lane (March 11th, 2016) *Spider-Man 3 (March 20th, 2016) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (March 24th, 2016) *The Amazing Spider-Man (April 7th, 2016) *Hardcore Henry (April 10th, 2016) *Hush (April 12th, 2016) *The Jungle Book (April 16th, 2016) *Criminal (April 17th, 2016) *The Huntsman: Winter's War (April 22nd, 2016) *Ratchet & Clank (May 1st, 2016) *Captain America: Civil War (May 3rd, 2016) *X-Men: Apocalypse (May 10th, 2016) *Money Monster (May 12th, 2016) *The Darkness (May 15th, 2016) *The Nice Guys (May 19th, 2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (May 22nd, 2016) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 23rd, 2016) *Alice Through The Looking Glass (May 28th, 2016) *Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping (June 2nd, 2016) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (June 3rd, 2016) *The Conjuring 2 (June 7th, 2016) *Warcraft (June 8th, 2016) *Now You See Me 2 (June 11th, 2016) *Cell (June 16th, 2016) *Finding Dory (June 17th, 2016) *The Neon Demon (June 23rd, 2016) *Free State of Jones (June 24th, 2016) *The Shallows (June 25th, 2016) *Independence Day: Resurgence (June 26th, 2016) *The Legend of Tarzan (July 1st, 2016) *The Bourne Identity (July 3rd, 2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (July 6th, 2016) *Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (July 9th, 2016) *The Bourne Supremacy (July 12th, 2016) *Ghostbusters (July 13th, 2016) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople (July 17th, 2016) *Star Trek Beyond (July 21st, 2016) Game Reviews *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (December 1st, 2014) *Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (February 23rd, 2015) *Splatoon (June 4th, 2015) *Batman: Arkham Knight (July 4th, 2015) *Until Dawn (August 30th, 2015) *Star Wars: Battlefront (November 20th, 2015) *Star Fox Zero (May 5th, 2016) *LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (July 10th, 2016) Anime Reviews *Kids on the Slope (April 7th, 2015) Trailer Reviews *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (April 19th, 2015) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (April 23rd, 2015) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens International Trailer (November 7th, 2015) *Captain America: Civil War Trailer Quick Thoughts (November 27th, 2015) *Batman v. Superman Trailer (December 3rd, 2015) *Star Wars: Rogue One (April 9th, 2016) Television Reviews *Daredevil Season 1 (April 26th, 2015) *Jessica Jones Season 1 (December 13th, 2015) *The X-Files: Season 10 (February 27th, 2016) *Daredevil Season 2 (April 3rd, 2016) Hilariocity Reviews Hilariocity Reviews are episodes where Chris takes a look at older films that are considered to be "so bad it's good". *Steel (August 31st, 2014) *Batman & Robin (March 2nd, 2015) *Jaws: The Revenge (April 3rd, 2015) *The Star Wars Holiday Special (December 25th, 2015) *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (January 25th, 2016) *Dragonball: Evolution (February 1st, 2016) *Samurai Cop (February 11th, 2016) *Twilight (February 15th, 2016) *Supergirl (February 28th, 2016) *Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (March 13th, 2016) *My Indiana Jones Movies (March 27th, 2016) *Captain America (June 15th, 2016) *Jaws 3-D (June 19th, 2016) Analyzed Movie Reviews Analyzed Movie Reviews are episodes where Chris goes into in-depth analysis on films. *Prometheus EXPLAINED (June 10th, 2012) *DRIVE Analyzed (October 19th, 2012) *Everything Wrong with Die Hard 5 (February 24th, 2013) *Only God Forgives EXPLAINED (July 22nd, 2013) *SIGNS Analyzed and Explained (January 20th, 2014) *Enemy EXPLAINED (April 14th, 2014) *Under the Skin EXPLAINED (July 14th, 2014) *The Problem with Horror Movies Today (November 6th, 2014) *The Problem with Action Movies Today (February 9th, 2015) *The Force Awakens & Star Wars Formula (January 10th, 2016) Retro Rewind Retro Rewind are episodes where Chris looks back on retro stuff from his childhood that resonated with him. *Tremors (February 22nd, 2016) *Superman 64 (March 7th, 2016) *Blockbuster Video (April 6th, 2016) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (July 27th, 2016) Links *Chris Stuckmann on ChannelAwesome.com *Chris Stuckmann on YouTube Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Content